


Thousands Pieces

by little_angry_kitten18



Series: The Lemonade Stand [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Tumblr Prompt, justdrabbles asked for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_angry_kitten18/pseuds/little_angry_kitten18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By now the team knows to let them be when they both act like that. They are stubborn, they fight a lot, they fight loud and generally it always ends up the same way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thousands Pieces

**_~Thousands Pieces~_ **

* * *

 

 

By now the team knows to let them be when they both act like that. They are stubborn, they fight a lot, they fight loud and generally it always ends up the same way. One of them will eventually have enough bullshit and he or she will push the other up against a wall, lay them against a table, or find a vertical surface where they can lay on and fuck them senseless. 

 

This time is no different, they scream and shout and yell until Ward has had enough. He corners her up against the door, his body trapping her between him and the cold metal and she gasps. Skye doesn’t back down though, the fact that he is a good deal taller than her doesn’t intimidate her. Instead she stands straighter, fire burning within her eyes and for a moment he has to remind himself that they are fighting. The look she gives him is just too much for him so he pins her hands over her head and his lips collide with hers. Skye moans as his tongue slips past her lips, one of her legs wrapping around his hip bringing him closer to her. Her teeth sink into his lower lip as he tries to pull back for some air and that results only in another breathtaking make out session. 

 

She pulls her hands free from his, one gripping his bicep for support while the other slides between them and takes a hold of his cock, hard and ready for her. _“Skye!”_ He growls, low and deep, nipping at the smooth skin of her throat. She’s going to have a hickey tomorrow but she couldn’t care less right now. She pulls his zipper down quickly and his breath hitches as her finger wrap around him. She moves her hand up and down a few times and with each move he grabs her tighter. Add a few bruises to the hickeys too but that’s okay, that’s who they are. They can be sweet and loving but they can also end each other. 

 

In a matter of seconds he lets her leg fall from his hip and turns her around, her front pressing tight against the door, palms laying open on it. He makes quick work of her jeans, pulling them down far enough expose her. He slips inside her slowly, making her whine in pleasurable agony. “Fuck, Ward!” She moans pushing back against him. “Give it to me!” 

 

“Shut up!” He snarls, pulling out equally slowly, his hands holding her hips in place. He plans on going slow, on torturing her the only way he knows. That is until she makes that small whining sound that drives him crazy and he loses it. One of his hands laces itself in her thick hair, turning her head to the side, searching for her lips. From that moment on it’s only moans, growls and laboured breaths. Her nails are digging into his thighs, leaving marks, their lips are swollen from all the kisses and the biting and they are both almost there. 

 

 _“Asshole!”_ She bites out as they pull apart for just a moment, his pace getting quicker, he’s fucking her into the door but Skye has no problem what so ever with it. 

 

 _“Bitch!”_ He snarls back twisting her hair, pulling harshly at them. 

 

“Fuck!” She wails as her walls tighten around his cock, deeper, faster, harder. He know what to do to give her as much pleasure as possible. Skye’s palms slam against the door as sweet ecstasy floods her senses. “Oh God!” She moans loudly as he pushes even harder against her joining her into oblivion. She’s trembling in his arms and Grant wraps her into an embrace as they slid to the floor, too tired to move.

 

“Why were we fighting again?”He mumbles, kissing her forehead, as she lays her head against his shoulder. 

 

“No fucking idea.” She whispers tiredly, eyelids dropping with exhaustion. “But if that’s what I get every time we fight, we should do it more often.” He laughs lightly at her words. 

 

“I love you.” He says and she smiles widely, eyes closed, fingers clinging onto him.

 

“Love ya too, babe.”

 


End file.
